Kamen Rider VS Kamen Rider: Duelist and Showa: Bonds of Riders Movie!
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: Following the Rider War, Kurogasa wanted to have a break from battles and dueling, while spending time with Alexis. However, he then finds himself unwittingly dragged into another conflict, befriending a visitor from another world, in order to save the world from a new threat. Starring: Kurogasa and Shinichi. Directed by: Fenikkusumaru, The Wild Fang, and Kamen Rider Chrome.


**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everybody! It's your old pal, Fenikkusumaru! I know you guys have been patiently waiting for me to get season 2 of Kamen Rider GX out. Trust me, it'll come soon. Your patience will be greatly rewarded. So help with that, Kamen Rider Chrome and I have come up with something for ya, to keep you busy. You know how Kamen Rider Decade and W crossed-over in Movie War 2010? Well we're doing it the same way! …Somewhat. What we have for you is a movie story! It's between my OC who is Kamen Rider Duelist and Kamen Rider Chrome's OC Shinichi Banabara who is Kamen Rider Showa! That's right! The movie story is called: Kamen Rider vs. Kamen Rider: Duelist and Showa: Bonds of Riders! I hope you enjoy the finished product we made! So what are you guys waiting for! Pop the popcorn, grab a soda, and sit in your comfortable chairs, because this movie story starts now!

**Kamen Rider Chrome:** Kamen Rider Chrome here, the creator of fics like the ZKD Trilogy, Kamen Rider Days, Rosario to Kiva and Love Hina Double Trouble. I was the one to originally propose this fic idea to Fenikkusumaru and we were finally able to get to writing it. I had to get the ball rolling, though. If you are unfamiliar with my OC, then read 'Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Kamen Rider Showa' and the sequel 'Kamen Rider X Green Lantern'. I worked hard on those, so I would appreciate you guys reading and giving proper feedback. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: We do not own the Yu–Gi–Oh! And Kamen Rider franchise. All creative rights go to their respective creators. However, my OC Kurogasa and Kururugi belongs to me and Shinichi Banabara belongs to Kamen Rider Chrome.

* * *

In a dark and dreary red world of sorts, in a distorted dimension, everything was out of place. Famous landmarks like Big Ben, Fuuto Tower, and Tokyo Tower, floated up high in the sky, and also there other buildings from the Kamen Rider series. It was all nothing but destruction and nothingness all around. Amidst all of that, a figure stood. A figure filled with malice and cruelty, wanting to destroy anything in its path.

"Two more worlds, mine for the taking. Now, which world should I target next?" He conjured up a mirror, with a gothic, skeletal motif. However, instead of reflecting his own image, it played out a series of images which interested him. "Hmm… a world where the stakes of a card game are much, much larger…" He paused as he watched the Rider War, "And another Rider War." He then watched Kurogasa transform into Kamen Rider Duelist. "Hm, this seems promising. Now, who should I have him fight and destroy?" He then waved his hand across the mirror to show another set of images. "So much power and potential… Now… how to get them to fight each other…" A light bulb lit up in his head. "Yes, that will work. One is far too experienced to fall for that trick but the other is still green. Yes, that will work." The images faded and the mirror reflected the image of the figure… the image of a Kamen Rider.

"Hahahahahahahaha… yes, this works perfectly." The figure chuckled. "With this, I can get them to fight each other until they exhaust themselves, and all have to, is pick–up the scraps. Hahahahahahahaha, oh this will be good!"

* * *

**仮面ライダー VS 仮面ライダー!**  
**Kamen Rider vs. Kamen Rider!**  
**デュエリストと昭和!**  
**Duelist and Showa!**  
**ライダーの絆**  
**Bonds of Riders**

* * *

"Yabai; I'm going to be late!" A boy shouted as he immediately shot up off of bed and frantically tried getting himself ready. This boy was named Kurogasa Kururugi. He was your average 17 year old with brown hair in the style of Kira Yamato's and blue eyes. But what many people don't know about was that he was a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Duelist to be exact. A year ago, Kurogasa attended a school for Duel Monsters called Duel Academy, with his Duel Spirit friends, the Heisei Kamen Riders. The Heisei Riders were Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard.

About a month ago, he originally planned to have his education while also look for his father, Kyoshiro Kururugi who disappeared four years ago. His father is a card designer for Industrial Illusions and is the owner of the Showa Riders. They were Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Sky Rider, Super–1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, and J. The reason for his disappearance was because of Orpheus, a dark being who at the time was thought to be Kurogasa's uncle, Tarakudo Shiryuu. He blamed Kurogasa for killing his sister, Yukina who is Kurogasa's mother, who died from giving birth to him. Throughout Kurogasa's year at Duel Academy, Orpheus stalked Kurogasa at every chance he could get at destroying him and the Kamen Riders, using the Dark Riders. G4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Caucasus, Punch and Kick Hopper, Nega Den–O, Yuuki, Gaoh, Dark Kiva, Rey, Arc, Diend Chinomanako, Eternal, and Poseidon. During that time, Kurogasa gained the power of Kamen Rider Duelist through his deceased mother. Heck, all the insanity went so far as to cause another Rider War at Duel Academy. But in the end Kurogasa prevailed and the truth was revealed that Tarakudo never really had any intention of killing Kurogasa or start the Rider War. Alas, he was sent to the Shadow Realm from a pact he made, but not before giving Yukina a second chance at life. Thus, the family was complete once again.

As of now, he was desperately getting himself ready for the day, because he had set up a date with his girlfriend Alexis Rhodes, going over to Kaiba Land to enjoy the day there. They didn't get to see each other very often, besides e–mailing and video chatting with each other. The Kamen Riders appeared in spirit form, watching the panicking Kurogasa.

_"Yare, yare, to think that he's the one that saved the world from Orpheus a month ago…" _Urataros sighed shaking his head. "He's still the same Kurogasa we all know and love."

_"He has grown up,"_ said Kintaros gruffly, pounding his chest, _"Becoming a true man, with strength!"_

_"Yay, we're going to Kaiba Land!"_ cheered Ryuutaros.

_"And it's good that Kurogasa set up a date with Alexis." _Eiji said. _"Those two haven't seen each other in person for a while."_

_"Whaddya expect? It's only been a few weeks since everyone left Duel Academy for summer vacation." _Tsukasa scoffed.

_"Still, I'm happy for my buddy!"_ Gentarou cheered. _"We get to see her again!"_

_"That's right. It's sure to put a smile on his face." _Yuusuke said happily.

"Aw c'mon, where's my other sock?!" Kurogasa said frantically. "C'mon guys! Help me out here!"

_"Aren't they usually on the bottom drawer?" _Takumi asked. Kurogasa went to check. And there were either no pairs, or ones that are missing pairs.

"Gah, there're no pairs!" Kurogasa panicked.

_"Obaachan said this."_ Souji said doing his iconic pose. _"There are two things a man must never do. One is to not make girls cry… The other is to not handle food so crudely."_

"You're not helping Souji…" Kurogasa grumbled.

_"Yeah, stop hurrying him up!"_ Momotaros snapped.

_"Relax Kurogasa, you got this."_ Kenzaki assured.

_"Yeah, it's not like your life depends on it you know."_ Shinji added.

"I know; I know…" Kurogasa sighed. "I'm just so used to doing things in a hurry whenever I become Duelist."

_"Well right now, you're just a regular teenager."_ Shotaro said.

_"He's right. The world doesn't need saving for now."_ Philip added.

_"They're both right shounen, you need to relax."_ Hitoshi suggested.

_"I'm sure Alexis will understand."_ Wataru said.

"Pyun~ pyun, Wataru–sama is right!" Tatsulot said as he and Kivat in their bodies perched on both his shoulders. "It's gonna be so~ nice to see Lexi–chan again!"

"Yeah, this Kivat can't wait to get to Kaiba Land!" Kivat cheered.

_"Ahh yes… It would be nice to see Alexis–hime again."_ Sieg sighed longingly. "_It's been ages since we last saw her."_

*BONK!*

_"OW!"_ Sieg cringed after getting bonked on the head by Momotaros.

_"It's only been a few weeks tebayaro!"_ Momotaros snapped.

_"And since when did _you_ care about how Kurogasa's been away from Alexis?"_ Haruto asked, quirking an eyebrow.

_"So what; you got a problem with that?!"_

_"No, no, I'm just curious."_

"Guys, please, could you tone it down?" Kurogasa begged, "I can't concentrate with you all talking at once!"

There was a knock at the door and Kurogasa answered, "The door's open." The door opened and in came Yukina.

"I thought you had a date with Alexis, dear." said Yukina, "Here I see you at your sock drawer."

"I know Kaa–san, but I can't find anymore pairs of socks." Kurogasa sighed.

"Oh…" Yukina blinked. "Well, I just thought I'd wash them for you."

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!"

"Mind your tone, dear." Yukina smiled. "And don't worry, they're all dry. See?" Yukina said, holding up a basket of his socks. "I just got out of them and was about to put them away."

Kurogasa hugged her. "Thanks, Kaa–san! You're a lifesaver!"

_"Che; he did all that panicking over a pair of socks!_" scoffed Momotaros.

*BONK!*

_"OW! Who did that?!"_ Momotaros demanded, turning to see Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, with her staff in hand.

_"Will you stop? He just wants his date to go well!"_ Mana huffed.

_"It should go well as he has hoped."_ said Haruto. _"They've been through the worst of it already."_ He added.

"Saa, you better hurry up. You don't want to keep Alexis waiting." Yukina smiled.

"Yeah, you're right!" Kurogasa said as he put on his socks and shoes. Right now, he had a gold collared shirt with a silverish–white trench coat over it, with light-blue denim jeans, white socks, and black shoes. He then picked up his Deck and placed it in his Deck Box that was attached to his belt, and his book bag that contained his henshin gauntlet. "I gotta go! Love you Kaa–san!" He said kissing her cheek before running off.

"Have a great day, dear!" Yukina smiled waving at him.

Kurogasa had run downstairs and into the kitchen where his dad was. "Hey dad, I'm going to see Alexis!" He said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up son." Kyoshiro said, stopping him. "There's something I wanna show ya first."

"What is it?" Kurogasa asked. He was in a bit of a hurry but if his dad wanted to show him something, it had to be important.

"Come with me." said Kyoshiro. The father and son walked together and into the garage. Inside was a tarp covering something. Smiling, Kyoshiro went and grabbed the tarp. "Kurogasa, here's something to make up for the past few birthdays I've missed." He then flung the tarp off, showing what was hidden beneath.

Kurogasa gawked at what he saw. It was his, very own Rider Machine. The motorcycle itself was a 2013 Kawasaki Ninja ZX–6R 636. The color scheme was silver. On both the black parts where the side head light was were the emblems of the Kamen Riders in gold. On its right were the emblems of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, and Kabuto from top to bottom down a straight line. On the other side were the emblems of Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard from top to bottom down a straight line too. The front of the motorcycle had a four pointed crest like the crest that's on the helmet for his armor, like W's crest for his HardBoilder.

"Wow dad… how did you–" Kurogasa got out.

"I know a guy who makes bikes." said Kyoshiro, casually, "Also, you can't be a Rider without a bike. That's Kamen Rider 101."

"Heh, true…" Kurogasa chuckled. "But are you sure though?"

"Of course I'm sure." Kyoshiro smiled cheekily. "And besides, I know a few friends at the DMV and they were able to pull a few strings." He said, giving Kurogasa a card, which turned out to be his motorcycle license. "And don't forget these." said Kyoshiro, handing Kurogasa the keys.

"Thanks dad." Kurogasa smiled, hugging him before letting go. "This is the best present ever."

"And I thought the Heisei Riders were the best present ever." grinned Kyoshiro jokingly. "You deserve this, Kurogasa. Because of you, your mother is back in our lives. This is all I can do to give my thanks to you, son. For everything…"

"Thanks dad." Kurogasa smiled.

"No problem son, now get going to your date. You don't want to keep Alexis waiting."

"Right, I'll see ya later!" Kurogasa said before he mounted on his new bike, putting on his helmet and inserted the keys before turning it on. The motorcycle roared to life and with that, Kurogasa sped off.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Alexis, hurry up! You don't want to keep Kurogasa waiting, do you?" Natalie asked.

"I know mom! I'm hurrying up!" Alexis called back.

This would be their first date since leaving Duel Academy. The only times they ever got to say each other was via video chat. They also exchanged emails, but Alexis had wanted to see Kurogasa in person and could not wait for the new school year to start. When Kurogasa had won two tickets during a lottery at the shopping district, she was the one he called to ask out to visit Kaiba Land.

"C'mon sis, chop, chop!" Atticus said. "Your future husband will be here any minute now!" He teased.

"Atticus, we're still just dating!" Alexis cried out in embarrassment.

"But it's never too early to dream, little sister. I hear church bells ringing already."

"Oh, come on Atticus!" Alexis huffed.

"C'mon Atticus, don't be like that to your sister." Natalie admonished a little bit.

"OK, Mom. Sorry, Lexi. Just have fun and tell Kurogasa I said hi." Atticus said.

"Yeah, alright," Alexis said as she came down the stairs, ready to go. Alexis was wearing a blue tank top with Duel Academy's symbol across the chest and a pair of denim shorts. She also wore black socks that reached to mid-thigh and brown boots. On her head was a white straw hat to keep the sun out of her eyes and she was carrying a purse.

"My, don't you look beautiful." Natalie smiled.

"You almost look like a supermodel, little sis." Atticus grinned. "Speaking of which…"

"You can stick to your dream to be a superstar, Atticus." She interrupted.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad, sis!" Atticus whined. "It'll be great, you and me! I can see it now! The Rhodes Siblings: The greatest idols in the world, loved by all!"

"Yeah, I'll pass. I'm not too crazy about being in the spotlight. Later!"

"You'll see, Alexis! We'll be great! I can see tours! Autograph signings! Movie deals!"

"Bye, Atticus."

At that point, the Rhodes family heard a revving noise from outside. "What's that?" Natalie asked and Alexis exits to see none other than Kurogasa. He had on a helmet but the visor was pushed up to show his face. He grinned at her.

"My lady, your noble knight has come with his steed," he said.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Alexis said wide–eyed.

"What? What?" Atticus asked a he came out to see what was going on. "What the–"

"Hey Alexis, Atticus." said Kurogasa as he dismounted, pulling the helmet off his hair. "Whaddya think of my new wheels?

"Dude, this is one sick ride!" Atticus laughed, as went over to the motorcycle to check out the specs.

"Where did you get this?" Alexis asked.

"Dad gave it to me. Said it's to make up for the birthdays he's missed. Also, it's kind of a thank you present for bringing back Kaa–san."

"And saving the world." added Alexis.

"Yeah, that too," Kurogasa shrugged.

"You know, a bike seems like a small prize when you compare it to all you've done," said Atticus.

"I've already been rewarded with my Kaa–san coming back to us." Kurogasa said. He patted the bike's seat. "This is just a bonus." Kurogasa pulled out a spare helmet. "Shall we ride, Lexi?" He offered.

"Of course," Alexis smiled, taking the helmet.

"Well then," said Kurogasa said as he put on the helmet. Alexis then put on hers and Kurogasa mounted on the bike with Alexis behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We'll see ya later Atticus."

"Hey, get her back here before it gets dark!" Atticus warned, "And no funny business, OK? That means no visiting love hotels or secluded areas in the park known for inappropriate stuff!"

"Oh geez, Atticus…" Alexis face palmed.

"Don't worry. I'm a Kamen Rider. It goes without saying that I'll take care of her," said Kurogasa. He kick–started the engine and revved it up. "See ya later, Atticus!" With that said, the bike zoomed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a realm between the many universes of the Multiverse known as the Sands of Time, stood the King's Terminal. It was a train terminal for time and universal travelers alike. Their trains, built to travel through space and time and other dimensions, were one of the many things which attracted people from all over the Multiverse. Being able to travel to other universes was a dream many could only imagine and what only a few can even hope to achieve.

The King's Terminal was also the Headquarters of ARMOR (Alter–Reality Monitoring and Operational Response). It was an agency that monitored excursions between dimensions. They were also in charge of maintaining and enforcing Multiversal peace by dealing with threats that could very well threaten the stability of the Multiverse. Sometimes, they would even assist agents in dealing with a home world threat that was too large for them to handle.

ARMOR was founded years ago following the Multiversal event known as the Vicious Wars. Since then, ARMOR had dedicated itself to its mission, recruiting agents all over the Multiverse, in its never ending struggle between good and evil.

ARMOR had agents stationed all across the Multiverse, recruiting heroes that had potential. ARMOR also had a subsidiary department known as DORA (Department of Rider Affairs) which was managed by Dr. Ryuki Hasuma. ARMOR's director was named Warren Smith, one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse.

Speaking of DORA, its main objective was to monitor Kamen Rider activity all over the Multiverse and then recruit said Riders for ARMOR. They already have a large number of Kamen Riders who are agents of or affiliated with ARMOR. Right now, we are looking at one such agent.

His name was Shinichi Sanban–Banabara, and despite his appearance, was a complex character. For most of his life he had suffered the loss his heart, his comrades, and also spilt the blood of so many people. He wasn't in control for most of his life, either. For ten years he'd been a puppet for an organization, to be used and abused by them to further their goals. One day, he finally snapped, after having enough of the cruel treatment. He found his way to a village called Hinamizawa, with his memories sealed, to begin a new life.

However, his past caught up to him and so he took on a title that would strike fear in the hearts of his enemies.

He became a Kamen Rider.

For the six years or so, Shinichi had battled against monsters, demons, gods, power mad conspirators, and megalomaniacs. He was never alone either. He had his friends backing him up, supporting him, all the way. If it weren't for them, he would have probably broken down under the pressure of the responsibility he'd taken.

For five of those years, he had been an agent for ARMOR and right now he was going on a mission. There seemed to be a crisis on another world, labeled by Dr. Hasuma as 'The World of Duelist'. After being briefed, Shinichi decided to take the next Dimensional Rift portal to the world to investigate the crisis and put a stop to it.

The first thing he needed to do was to track down the Rider of Duelist no Sekai… Kamen Rider Duelist…

Right now he was thinking about what he was briefed on earlier today in Ryuki's office.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"I'm going to the World of Duelist?" Shinichi asked Ryuki._

_"Yes." said Ryuki. "It seems the world is facing a crisis that the Rider won't be able to handle on his own. You're going to back him up."_

_"Is he an agent too?" Shinichi asked._

_"Not yet." Ryuki said._

_"So, this is basically a recruitment thing." Shinichi remarked._

_"Perhaps," Ryuki answered. "This is also part of being an agent of ARMOR."_

_"Making friends?" Shinichi questioned._

_"More friends, means more allies." Ryuki stated._

_"So, why is he called 'Duelist'?" Shinichi asked._

_"Because he fights using Duel Monster cards based on the Kamen Riders." Ryuki said._

_"I see." Shinichi nodded. "Well, guess I should be heading there now."_

_"Yes." said Ryuki. "And Shinichi, try not to cause a misunderstanding that will lead to a fight."_

_"Come on, Dr. Hasuma. Do you think I'll cause trouble?" Shinichi asked. He gave a bow and left. Ryuki sighed._

_"You _are_ Warren's son after all." whispered Ryuki._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Well, time to get to work." Shinichi said as he boarded on a time train. "Let's just hope that whatever's there doesn't get to him before _I_ do." With that, the doors to the train, shut and the train whistled before departing.

* * *

Alexis and Kurogasa were at Kaiba Land together, on a date. Summer vacation meant no school and no more intense duels like they had before. Also, it was good to get away from it all and also both were glad it was all over. Things had become difficult and intense, especially at the end with the Sacred Beasts and Rider War. Now, however, the two could be a couple of teens on a romantic date.

Since they arrived, it's been nothing but fun for the two of them. They rode on roller coasters, playing shooting games to win prizes, and most of all, they enjoyed the food there. They didn't even have to think about Duel Monsters or even anything related to it at all. For once, they were just normal teenagers on a date who were having a good time.

"So Lex, are you enjoying our date?" Kurogasa smiled as he walked with Alexis around Kaiba Land, both having vanilla ice cream on a cone.

"Yeah, I am…" she smiled, "It's been really boring with nothing to do. I mean, sure, we're not fighting for our lives. But after an exciting year like that, it's hard to believe it's all over and we're back to normalcy."

"You got your brother back and I got my parents back." he reminded. "I don't know about you, but I think normalcy rocks."

"I don't think Jaden would agree." Alexis pointed out. "I bet right now he's going nuts, just waiting for his next duel."

"Yeah, he's got duels on the brain." Kurogasa said. "It's nothing but duels 24/7/365."

"You got _that_ right." Alexis agreed.

"_Speaking_ of Jaden, I wonder if Rika has made a move on him yet."

"It'll be a _miracle_ if he even _notices_." Alexis said. "He'll probably be more focused on the food."

"There's an old saying: 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach'." Kurogasa quoted. "He'll probably notice once he realizes she's cooking lots for him."

"Don't bet on it." Alexis joked. "Like you said he's got duels on the brain. Jaden's a nice guy, but what does Rika see in him?"

"Probably someone who cares for his friends and doesn't let anything, bother him when he's enjoying something." Kurogasa answered. "Ok, I think that's enough talking about our friends. What do you wanna ride on next?"

"I think we should ride the Tunnel of Love." Alexis smirked.

"Oh, hoping for some cuddle time?"

"You _bet_ I am. It's been forever since we cuddled together."

Kurogasa smiled when all of a sudden Haruto shouted, _"TAKE COVER!"_

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The smoke cleared. The sudden explosion had caused the rest of the park's visitors to panic. Was it some kind of terrorist attack? Kurogasa had his arms wrapped protectively around Alexis while Haruto, garbed in his Wizard armor, had just used his Defend Ring to shield them.

Alexis, shaking in shock asked, "Kurogasa, what was that?"

Kurogasa shook his head, confused, his ears ringing from the explosion, "I don't know. Haruto, can you see what attacked us?"

"How about I just show you…"

There was a flash of steel as Haruto was slashed before being sent back into Kurogasa's Deck. Kurogasa's eyes widened as standing before him. Clad in black, with a green chest plate, red gloves, and a blue helmet with red eyes… was a Kamen Rider. In the Rider's hand was a wicked looking sword. The blade long and thin like a katana's, with spikes along the edge, and a guard shaped like a cicada.

"A Kamen Rider," Kurogasa gasped wide–eyed.

"Transform." The Rider demanded. "Transform or die."

"What?"

"I said transform or die, Duelist!" He swung his sword, unleashing a green Getsuga Tenshou–like wave of energy. It blew past the couple but it blasted away a good chunk of the ground as it did, littering the couple with pebbles and small pieces of debris.

"You want to fight?" Kurogasa challenged as the mysterious Rider shouldered his blade, "Then first tell us who you are."

"I've gone by many names, Kurogasa Kururugi." said the Rider. "I've gone by the name BLACK 13… I've even been called a monster, a devil, a beast and a murderer." The Rider finished, telling Kurogasa and Alexis his name, "But you may call me Kamen Rider Showa."

"…Showa?" Kurogasa questioned.

"If you want to know why then fight me…" said the Rider, "If you don't, here's some added incentive…" He lashed out with his sword, the blade lengthening and becoming more flexible. It wrapped around Alexis, fortunately not cutting into her clothes and skin. Alexis gasped and screamed as she was tugged away from Kurogasa.

"ALEXIS!" screamed Kurogasa. Showa then tossed Alexis against a lamppost and the blade of the sword wrapped around her and the lamppost like a rope. She could feel the spikes digging into her skin. If she made one wrong move, she could get hurt. "You bastard, let her go!"

"Then transform, fight me and save her, Kurogasa Kururugi!" Showa challenged, "Unless you don't care enough to do so."

_"Kurogasa, I know you're angry, but you need to remain calm."_ Tendou advised.

_"Screw that! He threatened the girl! I say we make his head roll!"_ shouted Momotaros.

_"He can't be allowed to threaten sweet Alexis–hime like that."_ agreed Sieg. _"It is unforgivable."_

"Alright, if that's what you want." said Kurogasa as he took out his Duel Gauntlet and deck, "Then I'll give it to you; Henshin!"

Fourteen spheres of light came out of his Duel Gauntlet and circled above Kurogasa. The fourteen spheres then turned into the insignias of Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard. Next, the floating logos spun around slowly, but then spun faster and faster until it made a golden ring of light. The golden ring of light then descended down to Kurogasa's chest and the insignias went in Kurogasa, making him shine and a pillar of light was created. The pillar of light then turned into a pillar of Duel Monster cards showing the reverse side and a second later, they all blew away.

Kurogasa now stood in full armor. On the white helmet design, it resembles a shogun helmet, complete with four golden pointers that spikes up, which rests upon the red core on top of it. It has white mouthpiece and the black visor on his helmet has yellow lights to indicate the location of his eyes. The armor on his upper part of his body consists of black sturdy armor over his white bodysuit, as the red Millennium Eye resting at the middle of the chest plate, surrounded by all of the Heisei insignias around it in gold. It has white shoulder pads, which is similar to Kiva and his arm is completed with a sturdy pad, with a red core each resting at the back of his hand. He also wears white gloves with brown on the fingers. At his back; a pair of wings is attached behind him, which is similar to Sieg's insignia of Cho Climax Form. Around his waist, was a belt that had a gold Millennium Eye symbol on it and there are two weapons on the sides, which he can use it for dual wielding like a gun, a saber or even both at the same time on each hand. At the lower parts of his body, he has black knee pads that resembles an upward spike over his white armor and has blue boots.

"I am the _soul_ of all Kamen Riders: Kamen Rider Duelist!" Kurogasa declared.

"Well then, Duelist." said Showa, "It's time to duel." Duelist charged at his opponent. He threw a punch but Showa blocked and pushed the fist away with a forearm before hitting Duelist across the face with a right hook. Duelist went staggering back before Showa grabbed his shoulders and kneed him several times in the stomach. Releasing Duelist, he then used a back kick to knock him backwards and into a bench, breaking it.

"Kurogasa!" Alexis yelled out.

Duelist grunted and stood back up as Showa lunged at him. He grabbed Showa's wrist and tossed him aside before punching him straight in the race with a right cross. He then punched his opponent twice in the stomach before using a series of roundhouse kicks that smashed into Showa's face, knocking him to the ground. Showa flipped back to his feet and cracked his neck from side to side.

"So, I see that you can fight without those cards of yours." said Showa. "Oh, and do you want to know why my name is 'Showa'?" Duelist didn't answer. "Allow me to show you! Let's Ride: Ichigo!" Showa unleashed a bright flash of light from his armor, nearly blinding Duelist. When the light faded, Duelist took a look at his opponent and was stunned.

Standing in Showa's place was none other than Kamen Rider Ichigo, the first Kamen Rider.

_"Hey, that's _my_ trick! This is copyright infringement!"_ snapped Tsukasa.

Stunned, Duelist left himself wide open for an attack by Ichigo. Ichigo used one of his many signature moves and punched Duelist hard in the chest. "Rider Punch!" Sparks exploded upon contact and Duelist was pushed back. "Now, do you see, Kurogasa Kururugi? And this isn't the only form I have at my disposal! Let's Ride: Skyrider!" He then changed into the first flying Rider, Sky Rider. "Sailing Jump!" He leapt into the air and flew at Duelist before landing a literal flying kick into his helmet–covered face, knocking him painfully on his back again. "Let's Ride: Amazon!" Duelist got up and was assaulted by several claws slashes. He tried to break away from Amazon, but then Amazon grabbed Duelist's arm and bit down.

_"Hey! Biting isn't allowed!"_ shouted Tsukasa.

Duelist pushed against Amazon's head to force the reptilian Rider to release him and succeeded. Fortunately, his armor withstood the assault of Amazon's teeth. He looked up and could've sworn he saw his opponent grinning at him.

"Is this all you can do? Then I think you need a bit more motivation." said Amazon. He looked to the tied up Alexis, and grinned, "Hm, how about I have my sword squeeze a little tighter?"

"Don't you dare!" Duelist shouted.

"Then try to stop me, Duelist!"

Duelist roared and he punched Showa so hard that he sent the enemy Rider flying through the air. The force of the impact forced Amazon to revert back to Showa. Showa rose up, grunting slightly and looked to Duelist. He then looked towards Alexis and back at Duelist.

"Let's continue this dance some other time, Duelist." said Showa before he turned and retreated.

"Get back here!" Duelist shouted angrily but then looked back at Alexis. First he had to help her. He went and broke her free of her restraints. "Are you ok, Alexis?"

"I'm fine." said Alexis as she hugged Duelist. "Now, go get that creep." Duelist nodded and gave chase in the direction Showa had gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinichi had just arrived and when he had heard the explosion, he had donned his armor. Showa looked around for the cause of the explosion. "Ok, if I were a Rider, which I am, I'd probably be…"

"Hey, you!" Showa turned and saw Duelist running towards him.

"Oh, finally, I found–" Showa said only to be interrupted when Duelist punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Ow! What the heck!"

"Get up! We're finishing this now!" Duelist shouted. Showa got up to his feet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Showa shot back. "I just got here." Duelist clenched his fists tightly.

"Stop playing games!" Duelist threw another punch and Showa dodged to the side. He tried another punch but Showa dodged again.

"Wait, listen to me! I'm not your enemy!" Showa shouted.

"Shut up!" Duelist punched Showa hard in the chest and sent him skidding backwards. Showa grunted in pain from the blow he had just received. He rubbed his chest to get the discomfort out.

"Ok, I guess we're going to have to do this old school." said Showa as he got ready to fight by clenching his fists tightly.

Hidden behind a tree was a mysterious figure and he grinned, _"That's right, Riders. Don't hold back. Fight, fight and destroy each other. Once that is done, it'll be like stealing candy from a baby…"_

Showa punched his knuckles together and circuitry lines glowed along his arms. When he swung his arms to the side, metal coated his arms and morphed into weapons. They were large, thick, armored gauntlets with spiked knuckles, appearing almost robotic.

"I really don't want to hurt you!" said Showa as he circled around Duelist.

"That's a laugh!" scoffed Duelist. "I was about to say the same thing to you!"

_"Hey, Kurogasa! Teach this bastard a lesson!"_ encouraged Momotaros.

Duelist charged and punched at Showa who counters back with his own punch. A cross–counter broke them apart and sent them skidding backwards to opposite directions. Showa recovered quickly and looked at Duelist. He scanned his opponent for any weaknesses but saw none, at least not at the moment. Duelist got up and then charged for another punch. However, his opponent then did something he did not expect. Duelist's fist was just an inch away from Showa's face when the Rider deactivated his armor, revealing the face hidden under the mask. Duelist was stunned and stopped his attack.

Shinichi knew it was a risky move, but he had read up on Kamen Rider Duelist on the way here. The kid was a hero, who had suffered for years. In a way, they were a lot alike.

"What…?" Duelist trembled.

"Go on then." Shinichi dared, "Beat me to a pulp. Kill me. Put a hole on my skull. I'm right here at your mercy. One hit and you'll cave my skull in and out goes my brain. So do it, do a Rider's duty and kill me."

The mysterious figure growled as he saw this. _"Dammit, I wanted to see someone die!"_ He then looked at the Ferris wheel and the people riding it. _"Hm…"_ Unseen by the two, the mysterious figure went off to do some damage.

"What game are you playing?" Duelist demanded, still not bringing down his fist.

"The game is to see which one of us will do the right thing." said Shinichi. "Now, what will you do?"

Suddenly, there was another explosion and both Shinichi and Duelist looked to see where it came from. The explosion was followed by loud screaming. Shinichi decided to run for the source with Duelist giving chase. They then saw that the Ferris wheel was about to tip over with the people still riding in the cars.

"I have to save them!" said Duelist.

"Can you fly?" Shinichi asked. "Try to hold the thing steady! I have a plan!"

"What?" Duelist asked but Shinichi didn't give him time to process and went to repair the damage. "Dang it!" Duelist went and held the Ferris wheel steady so that it wouldn't tip over. Meanwhile, Shinichi was at the base of the Ferris wheel, looking over the damage.

"Ok, this won't be hard at all." Shinichi said as he rubbed his hands together. "Time to become Mr. Fix It!" He put his hands against the damaged base and concentrated. Slowly, the damage was being repaired until finally it was completely fixed. "There, and I don't even need a Sonic Screwdriver." He spoke to Duelist, "You don't need to hold it up anymore. It's fixed." Duelist fixed Shinichi with a look of confusion. "What?"

"Just what is your deal?" Duelist asked.

"First, how about we get out of here?" Shinichi suggested, "I don't think we need the attention right now."

"What do you mean?" Duelist asked as both of them noticed there were spectators looking at him, making him realize what Shinichi meant. "Oh."

Shinichi smiled and took something out of his pocket, a smoke bomb. "Thank goodness I have this!" He tossed it to the ground and a thick cloud of smoke covered the two of them. When the smoke blew away, the two of them were gone.

* * *

The two Riders reappeared where Duelist had left Alexis. Now Shinichi was clad in a different suit of armor which resembled a ninja. His armor and bodysuit were completely black with blue plating on his gauntlets and boots. His torso armor resembled a ninja's uniform in black with blue trim. On his back was a large four pointed shuriken. His helmet had also changed, sporting yellow eyes and a four–pointed shuriken mounted in the center of his helmet.

"Kurogasa!" Alexis gasped. "Who's this?" she asked, looking at Showa. Since he had changed his armor, she did not recognize him.

"He's…" Duelist began, only he wasn't sure what to say about Showa. He was supposed to be the enemy since he had attacked them, taking Alexis hostage to coerce him into a fight. Then Showa suddenly started acting differently, even helping Duelist to save people from a Ferris wheel that would've crashed if they hadn't been there.

Showa's armor changed. First, it turned back into its familiar default form; much to Alexis's surprise before it dematerialized, showing what Showa looked like under his armor. He was older than them, in his early twenties, with indigo hair that was parted in the middle. Two locks of said hair poked out of the top like antennae. His eyes were also indigo. His clothing consisted on a black t–shirt with a red jacket that had two long tails. He wore blue jeans and black combat boots. Hanging from his neck was a red scarf.

"You're the one that attacked us!" pointed Alexis accusingly and Kurogasa, after deactivating his armor, shook his head.

"Alexis, I think it's pretty obvious what's going on." said Kurogasa.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"An impostor took my appearance, attacked you, and then fled after I arrived. As soon as your boyfriend, Duelist here, saw me with my armor, he thought I was the same guy who attacked you." said Shinichi.

"So, I ended up attacking _him_." Kurogasa said.

"How do you know this isn't a trick?" Alexis asked. Kurogasa looked at Shinichi then back at Alexis.

"I guess it's something I can see in his eyes." Kurogasa answered cryptically.

"By the way, my name is Shinichi Banabara, nice to meet you." Shinichi introduced himself.

"I'm Kurogasa Kururugi, and this is my girlfriend, Alexis Rhodes." Kurogasa introduced. He added, "Never thought I'd meet another Kamen Rider in the flesh."

"Well, considering the nature of the Multiverse, the possibility has always been there." said Shinichi.

"Multiverse?" Alexis and Kurogasa asked.

"Oh, right." Shinichi fished out of his jacket and showed them his badge. "I'm an agent of ARMOR, Alter–Reality Monitoring and Operational Response."

"Wait, what?" Alexis asked.

"Think of us as Multiversal police." said Shinichi as he put the badge away.

"That… is… AWESOME!" Kurogasa exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, the Multiverse has police? Since when?" Alexis asked. Shinichi shrugged. "Why does it even need police?"

"We watch over the entire Multiverse to prevent huge Multiversal threats and also take care of things like illegal excursions." Shinichi said. "Right now, something that doesn't belong in this world is trying to cause chaos."

"You mean the imposter." Kurogasa concluded. Shinichi nodded.

"For some reason, he knew I was coming, which is why he took my form. The question is, what does it have to gain from having us fight each other." said Shinichi.

_"To destroy each other, no doubt."_ said Tsukasa. Shinichi blinked as he saw the Duel Spirit.

"That does sound logical." said Shinichi, surprising Alexis, Kurogasa and Tsukasa.

"Wait, you can see Tsukasa?" asked Kurogasa. "How?"

"Let's just say you're not the _only_ one with a lot of friends." said Shinichi, tapping his temple. "Now, is there someplace else we can to discuss this?"

"How about _my_ place?" Kurogasa offered and Alexis leaned in to whisper.

"Kurogasa, are you sure about this?" she whispered.

"I think he's telling the truth." said Kurogasa. "Besides, this kind of thing happens to Tsukasa, a lot."

"It's true." Tsukasa agreed. "And it's always because of that jerk, Narutaki."

"Narutaki, huh?" Shinichi asked. "Of course, the one who blames Decade for everything. Nicknamed Mr. Blame–it–all–on–Decade."

"You met him?" Kurogasa asked.

"A while back." Shinichi said. "A long story. So, shall we go?"

"Well, we can, but we'll be taking my bike." said Kurogasa.

"Don't worry." smiled Shinichi. "I have my own ride." He then tapped his heels together and white circuitry lines glowed along his legs. Metal then started to emerge, taking shape, shifting and growing. Right before Alexis and Kurogasa's eyes, Shinichi had just grown a bike out of his own legs. He even constructed his own helmet with a pair of goggles.

"Let's ride." said Shinichi.

"Uh, right…" Kurogasa said, recovering from his surprise. "Wait here. Let me get my bike."

* * *

The two bikes pulled into the driveway of Kurogasa's house. Once there, Shinichi's bike then slowly shifted back to metal that retracted into his body. Curious, Kurogasa asked, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nah, but it tickled the _first_ time I did it. Then again, it still feels weird with cybernetic limbs." said Shinichi.

"It kinda reminds me of Kamen Rider Accel for some reason…" Kurogasa pointed out. "I mean, he can change his whole armor into a bike whenever he wanted to. I guess that's what I can see from _my_ perspective."

"We Riders always have something similar between us." said Shinichi. "We _do_ defy probability."

"That happens a lot in most of the TV series, so I can understand… since I am the soul of Kamen Riders, after all…" Kurogasa reminded.

Kurogasa invited Shinichi inside with Alexis. Waiting for them were Kyoshiro and Yukina, the latter going up to her son to give him a hug. "Oh, Kurogasa! I was so worried for you, dear!" she exclaimed.

"Kaa–san!?"

"Mrs. Kururugi?" Alexis asked, confused.

"Dad, what's going on?" Kurogasa asked.

"It was all over the news, son!" Kyoshiro exclaimed. "There was a terrorist attack at Kaiba Land! Weren't you kids there?"

"Well, we _were_, until… well… how about we just go inside." Kurogasa suggested.

So with that, everyone went inside the house and Shinichi explained to Kyoshiro and Yukina of who he was and what he does. Kurogasa's parents were actually surprised that something that he does actually exists.

"Wow! I didn't know something like that _truly_ exists! It's like the TV series came to life in reality! Don't you think you find this interesting, Yukina?!" Kyoshiro said happily.

"Of course, anata. I never knew such a thing exists, at all." Yukina slightly giggled seeing her husband's antics.

"Well, it's true." Shinichi said. "But right now, let's try and figure out what his next move will be."

The TV in the living room suddenly turned itself on. In front of the static background, was a dark, shadowy figure with glowing red eyes; It spoke to them, menacingly, [_"Duelist and Showa… you know, I would've thought that you would both destroy each other by now."_]

"You…" Shinichi growled. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Eh?" Kyoshiro got out, confused.

"Who's that?" Yukina asked.

[_"Oh, I'm so happy to be addressed by the infamous BLACK 13."_] the dark figure said.

"BLACK 13?" the rest of the people sitting in the living room echoed.

[_"Oh, you don't know?"_] The figure said. [_"You see, this guy here is infamous. By himself he has killed thousands of innocent people. He took all those lives without a second though. All that blood on his hands can never be washed away. And here he is now, with a hero complex, trying to redeem himself."_] Shinichi went to the TV and glared.

"Ok, whoever or whatever you are, I want you to listen and listen well. This world is now under my protection. I won't let it be destroyed by someone like you. I won't let the people here suffer for your own amusement!" said Shinichi.

[_"Oh, and what makes you think you'll be able to stop me?"_] The figure asked.

"If you know about me and what I've done, then you know who I've fought. The Darkloids, GIN–SHOCKER, the Dark Hatred Society, Panther Claw, X–SHOCKER, OROCHI, the Yamata–no–Orochi, along with others like, the Cybermen, the DALEKs, the Earthbound Gods, the Moon Demon, the Religion of Crime. Do you know what happened to them?" Shinichi's eyes narrowed. "_I_ happened and now they're all gone! So, do yourself a favor and leave this world alone!"

"For a Kamen Rider, that sure is one long list for a résumé…" Kyoshiro said with a sweat drop.

"Yes… Shinichi must have faced a lot of enemies in his past…" Yukina got out, looking at the cyborg worriedly.

[_"And now I hear it for myself. You really _are_ without mercy, aren't you?"_] The dark figure asked in amusement.

"Oh, I've done so much now. I used to have so much mercy." hissed Shinichi venomously.

[_"Heh… But no matter, it doesn't change the fact that I will destroy this world and the both of you. Make no mistake about that."_]

"You should know that those that make that kind of threat will get destroyed themselves." Shinichi retorted. "That's how these things work."

[_"Hmph…"_] The dark figure scoffed. [_"If you're that confident, then try and stop me."_] And with that, the screen winked out.

"Oi! Oi, don't you dare hang up on me!" Shinichi shouted as he pounded on the television. Shinichi got no answer and then he looked at the Kururugi family and Alexis.

"Well, that was… something." Kyoshiro blinked.

"He said you killed people…" said Alexis.

"Is it true, dear?" Yukina asked.

"That… was a long time ago…" answered Shinichi, "I was just a kid when GIN–SHOCKER took me from my family, brainwashed me, and converted me into a living weapon. I still have all that blood tainted on my two hands and I've been trying to make things right since."

"It's not your fault, dear…" Yukina said.

"My friends and Kaa–chan tell me the same thing." Shinichi smiled. "And they're right." He took a deep breath and recovered, "Ok, so now we've seen the face of the enemy …sort of, and now we know that they want us dead. The story of my life."

"So, what do we do?" Kurogasa asked.

"We find him." said Shinichi.

"How?" Kyoshiro asked.

"He could be somewhere in this world. Fortunately, I have a way of looking for my targets." He took out a paper crane from his jacket and held it in the palm of his hand.

"An origami?" Yukina pondered, looking at it curiously.

"Here goes something." The paper crane glowed and then multiplied into a flock of paper cranes that flew all around the room.

"Whoa!" The Kururugi Family and Alexis got out.

"Oh my… there sure are a lot of them, ne?" Yukina said while looking at the flock of paper cranes all over the room.

"Could someone open a window?" asked Shinichi. "My Shikigami need to get out, to seek out their target."

"Shikigami? Like the Shikigami from InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask video game?" Kurogasa asked as he opened the window and the cranes flew out.

"Shiki– what now?" Kyoshiro raised his eyebrow, due to his unfamiliarity with other series except Kamen Riders.

"More like Hibiki's Disk Animals." Shinichi corrected, making Kyoshiro nod in understanding. "Now, all 1,000 of them will find our target and then, at least one, will come back to report to me."

"You sure have a lot of tricks up your sleeve." remarked Kyoshiro.

"Been in this game for six years." Shinichi said, "You gain a few useful skills along the way."

"Saa, while waiting for your cranes to report back to you, I should make dinner for tonight." Yukina smiled. "Care to join us, Alexis, Banabara–kun?"

"We'd _love_ to!" Alexis and Shinichi nodded.

* * *

"And so Keiichi had to dress up as a ballerina for losing the game of Old Maid." Shinichi finished.

"Hahahahahahahaha! What?!" Kurogasa laughed. "Are you serious?!"

"The rules of the Gaming Club clearly state that the loser must pay the penalty no matter how embarrassing it is! Whoever loses the game, they gotta obey the rules stated by the players before the game starts, whether they like it or not." Shinichi explained.

"These friends of yours sound like an interesting bunch." said Kyoshiro.

"They are, and they are the reason I became a hero. If it weren't for them, especially Rena–chan, I would've probably relapsed into my old ways." Shinichi admitted. He touched the white Magatama hanging from his neck. It was a precious treasure of his, part of a set of two Magatama that were worn by two people destined to be together.

"Wow… and here _I_ thought things at Duel Academy were hectic enough." Alexis said. "Especially when it comes to Jaden."

"Yep, that boy has a lot of beans in him. That makes things interesting, for sure!" Kyoshiro pointed out while Yukina was preparing dinner for everyone in the house. "Don't you think so, son?"

"Yeah." Kurogasa agreed.

"Dinner's ready!" Yukina said as she practically brought out a Japanese food feast for everyone to eat.

"Whoa, what's the occasion here, Yukina?" Kyoshiro gawked. "The only time we got this much is during the New Year's Eve and Day."

"Oh, it's nothing special." Yukina smiled. "I just felt like making this much."

"It looks very delicious, Kururugi–san." Shinichi said to Yukina.

"Please, call me Yukina."

"Only if you'll call me Shinichi."

"Of course, Shinichi–kun." Yukina smiled.

"Okay then! Itadakimasu!" Kurogasa cheered.

Shinichi clapped his hands together, "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" Kyoshiro cheered.

"Uh… I don't know what you said, but let's eat!" Alexis laughed sheepishly.

That was when someone heard a phone ring and Shinichi apologized, "Excuse me. This is for me." He took out an ARMOR–issued cell phone and put it against his ear. "Hello? Oh hey, Satie–chan, what are you calling for? Ah, Hiro–chan wanted to hear my voice, huh? Well, I don't mind. I'm in the middle of dinner, but I don't mind. Oh, yeah, I'm still on the mission. Just, you know, met the native Rider. I'm having dinner at his place. When have I ever gotten into trouble? Could you please put Hiro–chan on the phone? Ok, I'll put it on video." He took the phone off his ear and turned on the video phone function. On the screen was a baby boy with silver hair and red eyes. "Hello, Hiro–chan!"

[_"Papa!"_] The baby said.

"Yeah, it's Papa! I'll be back soon, Ok? Be good to your Mama and all your aunts, Ok?" he said to Hiro–chan.

[_"Papa!"_] Hiro–chan beamed. [_"Bye–Bye!"_]

"Bye–bye, Hiro-chan!" Shinichi smiled and hung up. He then looked up and said, "Sorry about that. My son can't get to sleep without hearing my voice."

"Oh, you have a kid?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah, accidentally, but it was a happy accident." said Shinichi.

"…Accident?" Alexis blinked.

"Let's just say one of us forgot to use protection." Shinichi said sheepishly. "The details don't matter."

"Oh dear…" Yukina said. "I hope you got married before the child was born. Because your son would be… well…"

"Illegitimate?" Shinichi supplied. Yukina nodded. "We signed a marriage license if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh…" Yukina sighed in relief. "Well, that's good to hear then."

"But there's nothing wrong with being illegitimate." Shinichi defended. "A license is just a piece of paper anyway."

"But if you get an illegitimate son, I bet your son's world would be upside down, for sure…" Kyoshiro grimaced.

"An old friend once told me: 'it's not the circumstances of your birth that matter, but how you choose to live your life that's important'." Shinichi said.

"Whoever your friend is, he brought up a good point." Kyoshiro acknowledged.

"Yes, that's what Nii–sama would say too, dear." Yukina added.

"Well, anyways, let's get back to eating. I'm getting hungry." Kurogasa said as he got a piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

"Yes, let us have our dinner together. Saa minna… dig in and be sure to clean your plate."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Grrr… that was not supposed to happen!" The figure growled in anger. "They were supposed to fight each other to a pulp, ripping each other's throats out from their necks, and spill blood everywhere, not work and eat together like the fools they are!" He growled, "Well, if they aren't going to kill each other, then I should kill them myself." He turned, facing a set of gravestones. "In this Kaijin Graveyard, I should find some people who hate Kamen Riders to help me out. Or…" He took out a hand of Duel Monsters cards and looked at them, "Should I bring to life these creatures?" He took out a coin. "Ok, if it lands on heads, I'll revive a Kaijin. If it lands on tails, I'll go with the cards." He tossed the coin into the air. "Let's see where you land!"

* * *

"The way of the Shiryuu, huh? Your mom's quite an interesting woman, Kurogasa." Shinichi said as he and Kurogasa are washing out the dishes. "It's rare to see someone who still embraces the traditional culture of Edo Period. Your mom is the prime example of it."

"Thanks Shinichi." Kurogasa thanked. "Her side of the family does go way back into the Edo Period."

"Quite a long family tree, if you ask me." Shinichi added as he puts away the washed dishes aside. "Your dad sure is lucky to have her as his wife."

"Yeah… I'm lucky she's back in our lives, after 16 years…" Kurogasa smiled sadly.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Shinichi asked.

"Well…" Kurogasa got out. "This might sound crazy or out–of–the–world in your case, but… Kaa–san was already dead 16 years ago after giving birth to me."

Shinichi blinked and then said, "That's not hard to believe. I've met people who came back from the dead."

"Really?"

"It's not as rare as you might think, but still pretty rare." Shinichi said. "It just doesn't happen as often due to the laws of nature. Only extreme circumstances would allow the dead being brought back to life."

"Well… I guess that's true…" Kurogasa said. "Still, it's been pretty hard during those 16 years I've had without a mother. That, and my dad going AWOL to protect me from Orpheus made it harder…"

"You know, when I abandoned GIN–SHOCKER, I repressed my memories. I wasn't sure if I had parents anymore." Shinichi said. "The guy who made me into a cyborg almost convinced me that he genetically engineered me, but he was always a liar. When I met Kaa–chan, I felt a part of me, a void fill back up."

"That must've been great." said Kurogasa.

"It was, but it took us awhile to get to know each other again." Shinichi said. "After ten years, we were little more than strangers. Could you imagine being in her shoes, unable to see your child grow up, then one day meeting him again when he's a teenager?"

"Well, you got a point there." Kurogasa said. "Believe me I shared the same experience that you went through as well. But still, I'm glad that's she back. And we're really trying to make up for lost time, spending time with her every day like a true family."

"Yeah, when I first met Kaa–chan, I was surprised when I learnt what she did for a living." Shinichi replied.

"What's that?" Kurogasa asked.

"She writes erotic novels."

"You're kidding me…"

"Kidding, I'm not."

"Oh wow…" Kurogasa said, blushing madly. "Good thing Kaa–san is a full time housewife… well, partly Dad's assistant whenever we're in Duel Academy."

A paper crane flew through the window and landed on Kurogasa's head. "Mm?" He said quirking an eyebrow. "Did something land on my head?"

"One of my paper cranes came back." said Shinichi as he plucked the Shikigami off Kurogasa's head. It unfolded itself and a message appeared on the surface of the paper. Shinichi read the message, line by line.

"What's it say?" Kurogasa asked.

"Domino City. On the top of Kaiba Corporation."

"Oh boy… Kaiba doesn't like unwanted visitors…" Kurogasa groaned with a facepalm.

As the two continued to exchange information with each other, Alexis ran towards the kitchen, with a panicked expression. "Kurogasa, Shinichi! You two better take a look at this!"

"What's up Lex?" Kurogasa asked.

"Come to the living room and I'll show you what I mean!" She urged before going back to the living room.

"That doesn't sound good…" Shinichi grimaced. Then again, he was speaking from experience.

"Let's go." Kurogasa said as the two finished their last dish they washed and ran to the living room, meeting up with Alexis.

"Ah, both of you look at the news on the television!" Yukina told both of them.

_"Breaking news! Unknown monsters appeared from out of nowhere and are attacking Domino City as we speak. Authorities are advising citizens to stay inside their homes and to not come out until the threat has been averted."_ A newscaster reported as multiple images of different monsters were terrorizing the city.

"Oh great, it's starting already…" Kurogasa groaned.

But then, Kyoshiro noticed the monsters that were shown earlier. "Hey, those two monsters kinda like Steelswarm and Inzektor archetypes! Those two Decks weren't supposed to come out until next month!"

"I think our friend is inviting us to a party." said Shinichi. "It would be rude not to show up."

"But these guys are dangerous! Didn't you see how those things destroyed that truck easily?" Alexis pointed out. "We don't know what kind of monsters we're dealing with here, especially the ones we didn't know!"

"Alexis–san, when a Rider sees monsters causing havoc within the city, there's only one thing to do." said Shinichi. "Isn't that right, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah. We gotta fight them."

Shinichi summoned his belt. It materialized around his waist. The strap was made of metal with a tri-colored crystal orb in the center, colored red, blue and green. "I better start strong." He drew out his sword, the Higurashi no Yaiba, out of nowhere. "Henshin… Sing, Yabuki!" He thrust the sword into the air and the sound of thousands of cicadas filled the room. Cicadas made of light then burst from the blade and enveloped Shinichi. The green glow faded to reveal Shinichi in his armor.

He wore a black bodysuit which was decorated by the silver vein–like patterns found upon the wings of a cicada. Flaps of armor resembling cicada wings hung from his belt. His gauntlets were also green as were his boots, with silver bands wrapped around them. On his back was a pack that looked like a cicada, complete with wings. His helmet had also gained enhancements, resembling the helmet of a samurai with his antennae at the brow. His torso armor was green with a high collar, broad shoulders and stamped on his chest was 'XIII'. His eyes flashed, changing from green to blue as the new color bled in.

This was Kamen Rider Showa: Higurashi Form.

"Can you fly?' Showa asked Kurogasa.

"Of course." Kurogasa smirked as he got his henshin gauntlet and placed it on his arm and placed his Deck in the Deck slot. "Henshin!" The transformation process began and soon he was in his armor as Kamen Rider Duelist. "I got wings on my back." He said pointing at his back.

"Good, because for a second there I thought I would have to turn you into Skyrider." said Showa. He said to the others, "We're off, and don't worry, I'll watch Kurogasa's back." Showa led Duelist to the door and they both took off.

"Just how many forms does he have?" Alexis wondered.

"Who knows?" Kyoshiro shrugged. "But I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope so too, anata." Yukina hoped.

* * *

"Just asking, Kurogasa, how long have you been a Rider?" Showa asked as he and Duelist flew towards their destination.

"Not too long." He answered. "I got this armor, during the middle of the school year back in Duel Academy."

"Ah, so you're new at this." said Showa.

"Yeah, and in just a few months after I got it, during the Rider War over at Duel Academy, I've already got my final form: Savior Form. The one before _that_ is Hope Form."

"Well, you're gonna need that because we're about to come in for a landing. Follow my lead." instructed Showa. He swooped down, folding his wings. Once in range, he drew his sword and shouted out, "HIGURASHI ZAN!" He swung his blade and the energy wave that shot out blew the monsters into the air. "Kurogasa! Back me up!"

"Right!" Duelist shouted as he took out his two beam sabers, holding it out, and spun around in a corkscrew, becoming some kind of energy blade tornado taking out some more monsters in the air. The Inzektors, realizing they were under attack, lunged at the two Riders.

"1,000 CRANE SLASH!" Showa called as he swung his sword down. He sent, a total, of one thousand paper cranes made of energy. Their razor sharp wings sliced through the monsters before they could even reach the samurai–like Rider. "Back to back!"

"Roger that!" Duelist said as he slashed more of the Inzektors with his beam sabers, going at fast speeds.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Rika, order at table 2!" Rika's dad called out.

"Got it dad!" Rika said as she took a tray of food and walked over to a table. "Here you go. Hope you enjoy." Rika smiled.

_"We have a special news bulletin update."_ The newscaster said on a T.V. in the restaurant and Rika noticed, looking at the T.V. _"Monsters have appeared on top of the Kaiba Corp. building but now we have two mysterious individuals confronting them. This is not a hoax, ladies and gentlemen. Here's live footage of the scene."_

The TV then showed the top of the Kaiba Corps building and Rika nearly dropped the tray in surprise.

"Nani?! Kurogasa?!" Rika shouted in surprise.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rika's mom asked.

"Mom, I'm going on break!" She said taking off her apron.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Kurogasa! He needs my help!" Rika shouted before running out of the restaurant, making the customers look at her in confusion as she left.

* * *

"Woooo!" Koji said. "Feels good dancing away." He said as he finished a dancing routine in his dancing studio that was in his basement.

_"Very groovy."_ Aqua Mama praised as she appeared.

_"Yeah, with _those_ hot moves, you'll blow Marta away when she sees you next year."_ DJ Flame added.

"Ok, now for some T.V." said Koji as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "Let's see what's on." The news was on but it was what was on the news that got his attention. "Kurogasa!?" He recognized Duelist's armor anywhere, but who was the other guy? He didn't look like any Rider he had ever seen and he had seen plenty of them since the Rider War. Right now, he was watching both Riders fighting against the horde of monsters. They seemed outnumbered too.

_"Oh, this ain't jivin' man! The Rider War was bad enough!"_ Thunder Roller groaned.

_"What kind of uncool cat wants to start something bad already?"_ Tornado Hippie huffed.

_"What do we do?"_ Groove Stone asked.

"Whaddya think? We're helping out Kurogasa!" Koji said getting off his couch and armed himself with his Duel Disk and Deck.

_"I was hoping you'd say that."_ Disco King smiled.

"Let's boogie!" Koji shouted.

* * *

Showa was lashing out with the Higurashi no Yaiba, the blade extended and flexible so he could use his weapon as a whip. The enemy monsters were hit before they could get close but a few managed to launch a counterattack, blasting him into the air. Showa landed, wobbly, on his feet, recovering from the shock of the attack.

"Phew, that almost got me." he remarked.

_"Oi, Gaki! Switch with me!"_ a voice spoke in Shinichi's mind.

"Hai, Gokuaku!" agreed Showa. "LET'S BRING DOWN THE THUNDER, GOKUAKU!" A tornado of fire, wind and lightning surrounded Showa before dispersing, the resulting shockwave knocking the monsters of their feet. Showa now had a bone–white helmet with black eyes and a pair of horns jutting from the top. The mouth plate was vertically grilled to resemble the jawbones of a skull. His bodysuit was black with red armor plating along the arms and legs. His torso armor, gauntlets and boots were colored like tiger skin, complete with black stripes. The shoulders also sported spikes as did his knees.

"LIGHTNING SPEAR!" Showa called out as he conjured a spear made of lightning and tossed it into the sky. "LIGHTNING RAIN!" Suddenly, a multitude of lightning bolts came down, striking the enemy monsters. "TORNADO GALE!" He thrust his arms forward and fired tornados that blew the enemy monsters into the air. "VOLCANO BARRAGE!" He took in a deep breath and shot a barrage of fireballs for his mouth, incinerating the monsters.

Showa then summoned his Oni Claws, thick gauntlets attached to his forearms with knife–like claws. They were razor sharp and considering this form's elemental powers, their deadliness just increased. He wrapped his legs in wind and glided towards the monsters, slashing at them with his claws. He then pivoted on his heels before spinning into the air. Lightning bolts shot out of his horns and zapped the monsters surrounding him.

_"You know, I really like his style!"_ Shinji admitted.

_"The experience of a veteran."_ said Tendou. _"Kurogasa needs to catch up."_

_"And a good subject for photos."_ said Tsukasa as he took photos of the fight.

_"Man, I wanna fight him now!"_ said Momotaros excitedly.

"Too many!" Showa complained as he was struck by the monsters and sent staggering back. "Argh! Ok, Strike from the Shadows, Zennin!" He leapt high into the air and changed into his ninja–like Kage Form. "SHADOW CLONE RIDER KICK!" He then conjured up clones which followed his movements, performing flying kicks which smashed into the enemy horde with explosive force.

_"He can make clones too!?"_ yelled Eiji.

The surviving monsters were then swiftly cut down by the Showa clones wielding ninja swords. He was absolutely merciless. Now Duelist knew Shinichi wasn't kidding when he'd listed all the enemies he'd beaten. If this was the kind of power he possessed, it made sense why they had been defeated by him. Of course, Shinichi had omitted the fact that he had help with each enemy he had fought.

"Now _that's_ what I call extermination." stated Showa.

"You want extermination? _I'll_ show you extermination." said Duelist as his gold gauntlet glowed, and reformed. His armor turned gold and the side weapons around him were missing, but were replaced with a hidden beam saber on his right gauntlet, the black shoulder pads on his armor became sturdier.

He had become Kamen Rider Duelist – Hope Form.

"Watch this!" Duelist said as the six guided weapons attached on his wings detached and flew around aiming at various groups of flying monsters. Each guided weapon had a row of holographic cards leading to those various groups of monsters starting from Kuuga to Wizard. Kurogasa then had his own row of holographic cards appear leading to them. "Rider Card Burst!" All six guided weapons charged up before shooting out a single beam and Kurogasa followed suit doing his Rider Kick. As the beams passed through each of them, it got bigger until eventually, it was large enough to clear the whole sky. "Heh, heh, how do you like _that_?"

"Nice, Kurogasa!" Showa praised. "Now, watch this!" Showa summoned his ninja clones. "LET'S RIDE: ALL RIDERS!"

"WHAT?!" Duelist gawked.

Before Duelist's eyes, Showa and his clones each transformed into a different member of the Showa Era Kamen Riders. First there was Ichigo, followed by Nigo, then V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super–1, ZX, BLACK, BLACK RX, RX Roborider, RX Biorider, ZO and finally J. Oddly enough, Shin was not included in the lineup.

"No Kamen Rider Shin?" Duelist asked, raising an eyebrow behind his mask.

_"Hey, he's copying me!"_ Tsukasa complained. _"Like that Gokai Red!"_

_"Jealous, Tsukasa?"_ Yuusuke teased.

_"This is copyright infringement, I tell you! Copyright infringement!"_

"Minna!" said Ichigo, who was probably the original Showa, "IKUZO!" They leapt into the air and executed a combined finisher, "ALL RIDER KICK!" The Showa Era Riders then blasted towards the monsters like missiles, executing Rider Kicks. The monsters stood no chance as the Riders smashed into them. There was a series of explosions before Showa leapt out of the smoke, back in his default form. "How do you like _that_, Kurogasa?"

"Heh, that's good. But just wait 'til we get to the boss." Duelist scoffed good–naturedly. "Then you'll see that I can one–up that."

There was the echoing sound of applause. "_Bravo! Bravo! Good show! Good show! That was great, you two! No _wonder_ you're both the best of the best! Looks like the two of you managed to take care of my monster army."_ said the dark figure. He was human, or so he appeared. He wore a blood red cap, a black hoodie jacket with the hood up, brown cargo pants and black boots. He had his hands in his pockets and wore a grin on his face. Shinichi recognized the voice, despite the fact that it was not distorted. _"Impressive teamwork. It was very entertaining."_

"We're not here to entertain you!" spat Showa as he pointed his sword at the dark figure, "We're here to destroy you, Shido Horror Ragiel!"

Ragiel's grin widened, showing his black lips and his shark-like teeth as he glared angrily at them. _"Oh yes! So you know my name!"_

"Shido Horror?" Duelist asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"They're demons that were spread out as seeds across the Multiverse. They feed on humans. This one is notorious for causing the destruction of several worlds already, by pitting the heroes of different worlds against each other so he can scavenge what remains after the conflict." Showa explained.

_"To the winner goes the spoils and I consider myself a great winner."_ boasted Ragiel.

"So you wanted Duelist to destroy me." Showa concluded. "Like you knew I was coming."

Ragiel said, _"It was only a matter of time until you came. I was intending to use Duelist's image to fight you in your world, thus luring you to this world. But, by a stroke of luck or coincidence you came yourself. That was not in my plan at all. It also wasn't in my plan for you both to become allies."_

"You underestimate the bonds of Riders then." remarked Duelist. "As soon as Shinichi showed me his true colors, I realized that I was tricked. It happens a lot in the Kamen Rider series."

_"Then looks like it's feeding time!"_ declared Ragiel as he shed his human form, which just cracked and shattered like glass. Now, standing before both Riders was a 7 foot tall demonic abomination. He was insectoid looking, with black armor covering his forearms, shins and torso. Sharp spaulders were mounted on the shoulders. On its chest was an inverted star mark that was colored blood red and it had a carapace on its back. Ragiel didn't even have a face, and only had a red inverted star mark where his face should be. Sharp antlers protruded from the top of his head. Hooked blades were attached to the forearms, pointing forward, and he had blood red claws at the tip of each finger. The upper arms and thighs were striped like a zebra's skin.

"This is a Shido Horror?" Duelist asked. "How strong _are_ they?"

Ragiel then zoomed at them and slashed, causing sparks to explode along their suits. Duelist and Showa cried out in pain as sparks erupted off their seats like a fireworks show. Ragiel continued his relentless assault, slashing at the two Riders with his hooked blades. Showa tried to launch a counterattack but was blocked before Ragiel slashed him once more across the chest. Duelist wasn't spared either as he was hit with multiple slashes across his armor. Ragiel then grabbed the two by their necks with the hooks of said blades and looked both of them in the eye.

_"I am going to enjoy mounting your heads on my wall!"_ Ragiel boasted. He then zapped them with magical electricity, electrocuting both Riders. They screamed in agony and Ragiel enjoyed every second of it. _"YES! SCREAM FOR ME! SCREAM FOR ME!"_

"Oh no you don't!" A voice shouted. "Thunder Roller, absorb that electricity!"

_"What the–!"_ Ragiel got out as the electricity was redirected from the two Riders all the way to said Boogie Knight. Taking advantage of Ragiel's surprise, Showa and Duelist broke out of his grip but fell to the ground in pain.

_"Man, that's just really uncool of you!"_ Thunder Roller said.

"Kurogasa!" Another voice shouted. It was Rika and she went over to him. "Hey! You okay?! Talk to me!"

She heard a groan, signaling that Duelist was coming to. "Huh? Rika?" He got out.

"Yo, buddy!" The male's voice shouted. Duelist recognized that voice. It was Koji. The said person ran over to him. "You okay man?"

"Koji?" Duelist asked again. "What are you two _doing_ here?"

"This is dangerous!" shouted Showa.

"Hey, if you humans wish to come and die so much, then I should oblige you!" said Ragiel as the star mark of his face glowed red. He fired a beam at both Rika and Koji.

"No you don't!" Duelist gritted as he took out a card from his Deck. "Haruto!" He shouted as he placed the card on the tray. At that point, Wizard appeared in his armor in Flame Style.

_"I gotcha!"_ Wizard said placing a ring in front of the Hand Author.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

At that point, a huge wall of molten rock lava rose up from the ground to hold off the beam attack. "Kurogasa! Get Rika and Koji out of here! I don't know how long this wall can hold!" Wizard gritted.

Showa looked at Ragiel and drew a claymore out of his subspace. He concentrated and the sword glowed with a bright light. He then swung, shouting out, "KIENZAN!"

A disk of energy was flung at Ragiel and it hit him right in the face. Ragiel screamed as his face was sliced and his beam was stopped. The Kienzan had sliced his head in half before the energy disk vanished on its own. _"DAMN! DAMMIT!"_ screamed the Shido Horror as his head repaired itself, black tendrils knitting the two halves of his head together. _"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"_

"Kurogasa!" Showa said to Duelist, "Follow what your Rider spirit said. Get your two friends away from here. Let me finish this."

"No! We're staying!" Rika denied.

"WHAT?!" Duelist shouted.

"You heard her pal! We're staying! We stuck with you during the Rider War and this ain't any different!" Koji added.

"Stubborn." said Showa, but he had a tone of amusement in his voice. "Just like my friends." His own friends never abandoned him, even when he told them a situation was dangerous. "You have good friends, Kurogasa."

_"How touching."_ sneered Ragiel, his head repaired.

"It's something you Horrors will _never_ understand. You feed on flesh, blood, emotions, and souls, but you will never understand humanity as a whole." lectured Showa.

_"We Horrors understand _perfectly_, Kamen Rider! You humans wage war! Spill blood! You're a savage race that naturally loves to fight! Even at a young age you cause pain and misery for one another!" _argued Ragiel.

"That's where you're wrong!" Duelist shouted.

"It's true that humans aren't perfect." Showa agreed. "But that doesn't mean they don't deserve to be protected. Heroes like us exist to guide them, to set an example, and here we stand to make an example out of you, Ragiel!"

"Kiisama! Nani mono da!?" Ragiel demanded.

"I am the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!" Duelist quoted.

"I am the living legacy of the Legendary Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Showa!" Showa announced.

"AND WE'RE THE ONES WHO WILL FINISH YOU OFF!" the two Riders finished as one.

Showa thrust up his claymore, the Sword of Ascalon, and cut a circle of light above his head, calling out, "Bring order to the chaos, SAINT GEORGE!"

In a brilliant flash of light the circle released a glowing black and gold energy dragon which roared as it encircled Showa. The energy dragon itself looked like a European style dragon from the days of knights and kings and emitted a powerful aura. The circle of light then disappeared and the energy dragon's body then shattered and transformed into armor pieces which then merged with Showa's body as waves of black and white energy swirled around him.

Showa's bodysuit was now a solid midnight black color and the armor was a mix of red and black with gold trim. His thighs had scale–mail style armor plating on the sides and his boots were emblazoned with dragon scale–like designs. The tops of the boots reached his knees and jutted outwards a bit like horns and his knee pads were round with sharp, pointed tops that stuck out forward a little bit. The back of the feet of the boots had two small scythe–like blades on them and the front had a set of dragon–like claws attached to them. His belt, while still harboring his Trinity Spark Core in the center, was now fashioned like a scale style belt with side and front guards, similar to what a knight would have worn.

His shoulder armor was round with gold trim on the bottom edges while his upper arms also sported scale–mail style armor plating. His forearm gauntlets were black in color with an outer layer that looked like a dragons' hide and was red in color. The red layer had a long horn jutting out passed the elbow and the front, over his hands, had green gems situated within them. His hands were also covered in a mix of black and red armor that ended with clawed fingertips. His torso armor had a dual cape on the back that resembled the pattern of dragons' wings while his chest armor resembled a dragons' head with two slanted yellow gems that looked like a pair of dragon eyes. It also sported the symbol of an eclipse in the center of it. The armor where the torso armor and shoulder armor met had a set of dragon head fins sticking out and curving backwards as well.

His helmet was mostly black in color with a dragon head motif on the sides and top. The sides of his helmet sported dragon head fins and the front, where antennae used to be, was now formed like a dragon's mouth. His eye lenses were a blood red color and were framed by a set of dragon's teeth while his mouth plate turned completely black. On the top center of his helmet was a yellow gem that flashed with his eye lenses, signaling the end of his transformation. Hefting the sword and resting it on his right shoulder, Showa stood there proud in his newest form.

Showa swung Ascalon around, performing a kata, before placing his fingers on the flat side of the blade and sliding them up, making a whistling sound. Twirling the sword one last time, he rested it on his shoulder and glared directly at Shido Horror Ragiel.

"I am… Kamen Rider Showa… Ascalon Form!" Showa declared in a fiery tone. He pointed his sword at the Shido Horror and added, "Now, prepare to be slain!"

"We'll do whatever it takes to beat you!" Duelist shouted as both his henshin gauntlet and Hope Gauntlet glowed and Duelist shined brightly. Moments later, his whole entire body was now replaced with platinum colored light armor with the most durable items. The core and the insignias around it is now in gold color, the sabers on his hidden sheath is also gleamed in gold and most importantly, the wings on his back that resembled Sieg's insignia cracked and moments later, the shell of the wings behind him cracked open, to reveal a pair of gold and platinum colored butterfly wings on his back that resembled the Wings of Destiny.

Duelist has reached his final form: Kamen Rider Duelist – Savior Form.

"I am Kamen Rider Duelist – Savior Form! And I'll do everything in my power to save everyone and give them hope!"

Ragiel growled and charged at both Riders, only for Showa to confront him in the blink of an eye. Instantly, a multitude of slashes connected with Ragiel's body and his blood splattered the floor quickly. The Shido Horror howled in pain and tried to strike Showa who parried with his sword instead. Showa then kicked Ragiel back and knocked him to the ground with a roundhouse kick straight towards Duelist.

"Take this!" Duelist shouted kicking him straight up in the air. "Rika! Koji! Go for it!"

"Right!" Rika said taking out her duel disk. "Palator, Fireballs of Good!" She shouted as she placed the said card on the disk. The huge golden Foodon Knight appeared and fired multiple numbers of fireballs at Ragiel, hitting its mark.

"Disco King! Shining Disco Ball!" Koji shouted as he placed the card on his disk and his signature monster.

_"Time for you to boogie on out, jive–turkey!"_ Disco King said as he pointed the diamond end of his cane at Ragiel and charged up, forming a huge energy ball shaped like a disco ball that's Spirit Bomb sized. _"SHINING DISCO BALL!"_ He shouted then fired at Ragiel, and hit its target, exploding on contact.

_"I won't be defeated by a bunch of humans!"_ roared Ragiel. The red stars on Ragiel's face and body glowed as he pointed his hands skywards. _"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"_ He fired a burst of dark energy into the sky, punching a hole in the clouds. But then, following that, an array of energy beams came raining down on the group like missiles. Rika and Koji were stuck frozen in shock as the energy beams were flying down at them.

"NO!" Showa shouted as he used Shunpo to reach their position. Wielding the Sword of Ascalon tightly in his right hand and summoning the Higurashi no Yaiba in his left hand, he started to deflect the energy beams that were coming. However, a beam struck him down and knocked him to the floor. Still, he stood back up to protect Rika and Koji. For as long as he lived, as long as he was alive, he would protect those in his presence. Ragiel continued his relentless barrage, laughing insanely. This was a true expression of his power and nobody, but nobody, could stop him. Even Duelist was forced to his knees by the blasts of energy. Chunks of the rooftop were also blasted to pieces by stray blasts.

_"That's right! On your knees! Kneel before me!"_ Ragiel exclaimed in glee.

"Never…" Duelist spat as he slowly stood back up.

"THIS ENDS HERE!" Showa roared and a massive aura in the form of a dragon rose from his body. Rika and Koji could see it with its wings spread, shielding them. Not only shielding them, but also neutralizing the barrage. The shockwave as a result of the roar caused the remaining barrage to fizzle out of existed, stunning the Shido Horror. The draconic aura then fused with Showa, granting him new armaments. He now sported a pair of dragon wings, a dragon's tail, and a dragon's head now occupied his chest. He still wielded both his swords and with a loud roar he took off and dove towards the Shido Horror. Ragiel saw him come and dodged as a tail swiped at him. However, Showa followed up with a blast of fire from the dragon head on his chest, the explosion knocking the Shido Horror into the air.

"Kurogasa!" Showa shouted. "Your move!"

_"Oh, no you don't!" _Quick as a flash, Ragiel got behind Showa and crossed his blades threateningly under the Rider's chin. _"Try it and he dies!"_

"Using threats now?" Showa questioned, sneering, "You've become desperate. Have we really pushed you into a corner?"

_"Shut up! Shut up or I'll devour you!"_ threatened Ragiel.

"Then you'll just lose your shield!" smirked Showa. Showa shouted at Duelist, "KUROGASA, BLAST THROUGH ME IF YOU HAVE TO! JUST DON'T LET THIS GUY SURVIVE!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Duelist gawked in disbelief.

"A Rider's duty is to protect the people, even if it means putting their lives on the line! The only life we must not sacrifice is others! That's why I'm telling you to trust me! Now, do it!" Showa said.

_"There's no way he can do it!"_ Ragiel denied.

Duelist was torn on what he should do. And after a while… "This better work!" Duelist shouted as he placed his golden blade in front, with that, he flew and charged towards Ragiel and Showa, sending a golden slash of light towards them.

"And now for a little trick I learnt from Satie–chan!" said Showa, grinning. To Ragiel's shock, Showa's body broke apart and turned into paper cranes that flew away. This left Ragiel without a shield or hostage, and in the path of Duelist's attack.

*SLASH!*

_"RAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Ragiel screamed in pain as he was forced back by the slash of light as it cut through him.

"Showa, you sneaky bastard…" Duelist chuckled.

The paper cranes reformed into Showa and he turned to give Duelist a nod. "In the Gaming Club there's one rule: win with any method! That means rigging the game!"

_"You…"_ snarled Ragiel as black blood dripped from his wounds. _"Damn you… you tricked me…"_

"How does it feel to be trolled, jerkface?" mocked Showa. "Now, it's _my_ turn." He used Shunpo and buried the Sword of Ascalon into Ragiel's gut. "This is my shining strike." He raised the Higurashi no Yaiba and summoned a million paper cranes made of energy. They flock of one million flew around and around the two, like a tornado and then gathered above them, glowing with bright light. The paper cranes then converged, merging with the blade of the Higurashi no Yaiba which glowed with a brilliant radiance that turned brighter and brighter with every paper crane added.

"SOI–RYAH!" Showa withdrew the Sword of Ascalon and slashed Ragiel with the charged up Higurashi no Yaiba. The Horror howled as it was hit, blood exploding everywhere as the attack struck mercilessly. The Higurashi no Yaiba, a sword forged to slay demons, was causing him agony. In a last ditch effort to obtain victory, the savage Shido Horror swung his blades and Showa countered with the Sword of Ascalon. As a result, the hooked swords were shattered by the much superior blade. Then, Duelist punched Ragiel so hard that he went flying before tumbling along the floor of the rooftop.

_"No…" _snarled Ragiel as he stared at his ruined blades. His own body was ruined too and he was losing blood. Showa and Duelist had both done a number on him. He could not believe that they had pushed him this far. He had reached his limit. _"This… this can't be! Im a spawn of Lord Sauron! Greater than any Horror! Greater than any human!"_

"You're just a parasite that feeds on death and misery!" Showa shot back. "Your kind has no place here or anywhere else!" His sword became energized, glowing dark. "Now take this! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" He swung and the black energy waved smashed into the Shido Horror violently. "KAZE NO KIZU!" The next attack was so powerful, that Ragiel nearly lost all his blood by the resulting claws of energy and was sent flying into the air.

"And now to finish you off!" Duelist shouted as he took out the basic forms of his Riders and placed their cards on the disk, stacking some of them on top of the other in the Monster slots. "Yuusuke, Shouichi, Shinji, Takumi, Kenzaki, Hitoshi, Souji, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, Sieg, Wataru, Tsukasa, Shotaro, Philip, Eiji, Gentarou, Haruto! Come on out and let's finish this battle!" Duelist shouted.

_"Yosha!"_ The Riders shouted as they all appeared and jumped up to Kurogasa and surrounded Ragiel in a circle. In front of each Rider was a row of holographic cards of their respective symbols with Duelist's row, having a row of cards of symbols from Kuuga to Wizard.

"Know your place, Ragiel!" Duelist shouted. "ALL RIDER BURST!"

Showa also performed his own finisher. He leapt into the air and performed a flip before executing his flying kick. "ASCALON… RIDER… KICK!" An aura of darkness and light radiated off him, blazing like fire before taking shape. It morphed into the form of an aura dragon of black and gold, with its maw open in mid–roar, its wings spread wide while it soared and its claws posed menacingly. Showa was within the dragon's head as he continued on with his flying kick, roaring along with the dragon. "OI–RYAAAAAAH!"

First Ragiel was hit by the All Rider Burst before being smashed by the Ascalon Rider Kick. The Shido Horror's body twitched and jerked as both Riders landed on one knee and stood with their backs facing Ragiel. He let out a howl of agony, _"THIS… CANNOT… BE…!"_ before he exploded, leaving nothing but a circle of flames and smoke behind.

"Don't underestimate Kamen Riders." Showa concluded.

"In the end, justice will always prevail." Duelist added.

"YEAH!" Koji and Rika cheered, jumping high in the air as the two Kamen Riders changed back to civilian form.

* * *

"They did it…" Alexis breathed in relief. They had seen the entire thing on television.

"Yatta! They won! They won!" Kyoshiro cheered. He then twirled Yukina around, and Alexis giggled at their antics.

* * *

The following morning, it was time for Shinichi to leave. After defeating Ragiel, he had stayed at Kurogasa's place for the night. However, since the threat had already been dealt with, he had no reason to stay any longer.

"I'm sorry I can't stay any longer." Shinichi apologized to his hosts, "But I really need to get back to ARMOR and report this. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course, dear." Yukina smiled. "We won't force you to stay here."

"You're always welcomed here in our house and we'll be welcoming you open handedly." Kyoshiro added. "You should bring your family and friends here some time, to make things lively."

"Sounds like a plan." smiled Shinichi. "Oh, and Kurogasa, there's something I have to give you."

"Oh?" Kurogasa blinked. "What is it?"

Shinichi took a card out of his jacket and handed it to Kurogasa. It had ARMOR's insignia and a phone number. "Use that to contact ARMOR whenever you need help. Just remember to call collect or your phone bill will be huge. It's a very long distance number." Shinichi advised.

"Right, considering that ARMOR HQ is in another dimension, I'll _definitely_ keep that in mind." Kurogasa chuckled.

"Oh, and be ready to accept a call from ARMOR." said Shinichi. "You might be recruited."

"Can I at least finish my education first?" Kurogasa chuckled again.

"Sure, why not?" said Shinichi. "It's just a possibility. You're still new at the Rider game, but I'm glad that this world has someone watching over it." He then held his hand out to Kurogasa to shake.

"Me too." Kurogasa smiled as he took his hand and both shook. Then Kurogasa and Shinichi locked fingers, grasped their hands, and finally did a triple fist bump.

"Oh, and Alexis?" Shinichi said.

"Yes?"

"Take care of your boy. He's gonna need someone to keep him on the straight and narrow."

"I will." Alexis smiled. "Don't you worry about my boyfriend."

A multi–colored portal appeared in the sky and a time train burst out upon the train tracks that generated themselves. "Well, there's my ride. Later, everyone." He didn't even wait for it to stop. A door on the side opened and Shinichi leapt up and grabbed hold. He waved at the native inhabitants of Duelist no Sekai before entering the train, the door closing before the train entered the portal again to return to ARMOR.

"And there he goes." Kyoshiro said.

"You think we'll ever see him again?" Rika asked.

"Maybe." Koji said. "And hopefully not because of a monster attacking."

"Yeah, let's hope that." Kurogasa added.

* * *

Meanwhile, at ARMOR…

"I see." Dr. Hasuma said as he finished reading Shinichi's report. "So, you think he has potential to be an agent of ARMOR?"

"He's a bit green, but he's got a lot of raw power that can be refined, and a lot of potential to become stronger." Shinichi said. "I've also given him ARMOR's contact information if he ever needs to reach us."

"Your recommendation will be considered, Agent Banabara. You are dismissed." said Dr. Hasuma. Shinichi saluted the Director of DORA and turned to exit the office. Once Shinichi was gone, Dr. Hasuma brought up footage of Kamen Rider Duelist in battle. "Kamen Rider Duelist, Kurogasa Kururugi. Let's see what else you have to offer."

* * *

It was now late at night and Kurogasa was sitting in his family's hot spring that was outside the house, showing a perfect view of the night sky with the full moon up high. He was wearing nothing but a towel on, around his waist to hide his modesty. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… nothing beats relaxing in the family hot spring." Kurogasa sighed in content. Yesterday seemed like a dream, a dream that came true. He had teamed up with a Rider from another world and they had both saved the world from a manipulative demon. He wondered if he'd ever have another adventure like that anytime soon.

"Kurogasa?" Alexis's voice said. "Can I come in?"

"E–Eh?! Lex?" Kurogasa got out in surprise.

"Can I come in?" Alexis asked again.

"U–Um… sure, I guess…" Kurogasa got out. Alexis came in, wearing only a towel to cover her body. Alexis then sank into the hot spring, removing her towel as she did. Fortunately, she was dressed in a two–piece swimsuit to hide her modesty. A silence was shared between them before Alexis spoke.

"I was so worried, you know." she said.

"Worried? About me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I thought that since it was summer vacation we didn't have to deal with you fighting evil." said Alexis. "Then _this_ happens. It was a good thing that you got help."

"And a new friend." he added. "I wonder if he'll come back to visit us."

"If he does, we know it's because there's trouble." said Alexis. "So, are you thinking of taking that job?"

"Well, I still gotta finish school first, but if it means being able to call for backup whenever I need it, I guess I should." said Kurogasa. "I know my parents will understand about the choices I made."

"That's good." smiled Alexis. "At least you'll have a ton more allies. That way you wouldn't have to shoulder the responsibility all on your own."

"Yeah, but I also wonder if this is just a prelude of things to come." He replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean… first we went through the Rider War back at our academy, and now _this_ thing happens…" Kurogasa said listing it down. "Something tells me another big thing is coming once we return to the academy… as if this is the pinnacle of a much larger chain of events we'll soon experience." Silence accompanied them again for a while until before Alexis kissed Kurogasa on the lips, surprising him. After a while, the two broke the kiss. "Alexis?"

"Don't worry about it." Alexis smiled. "At least for now. So _what_ if it is the pinnacle of something big? Whatever comes our way, we'll get through it, together."

Kurogasa looked at her a while, thinking about the words she said, until he smiled gently. "Mmm… you're right. Thanks Lex."

"You're welcome." Alexis smiled back before the two kissed again. After a while, they broke the kiss and Alexis suddenly sat on Kurogasa's lap facing him. "And now, I think it's time to give you a little reward for saving the world again."

"Really…" Kurogasa said quirking an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Yes…" She whispered seductively. "You get to see my 'cute' face…"

"Oh, I love being a hero." Kurogasa chuckled.

And from there, well… let's just say the two went on to have a very good night…

**THE END!**

* * *

**Fenikkusumaru:** WHOO! Now that was one explosive movie story! How do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts of this. I ain't psychic. Though I _will_ say that it's most likely gonna be nothing but praise for this story. But in any case, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as Kamen Rider Chrome and I did writing it. Hopefully, this story will keep you busy until I start off season 2. I got everything set up, except picking OC's. So wait for me people, its coming! Kamen Rider GX: The Society of Light will hit your computer screens soon. So until then, have a great day, and as always, review!

**Kamen Rider Chrome:** And that's a wrap! I had fun doing this story because I've always been a fan of Fenikkusumaru's fic. Also, shamelessly promoting my own story with his own works. At least I do my portion of the work and don't leave all the work to him. That's just wrong. Anyway, I sure hope you guys can enjoy this story. We worked hard on making it together. So, please comment, feedback and review once you're done. It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
